KEMBALIKAN UANGKU! - Chapter 1
by Alize Indigo
Summary: kisah Abarai Renji yang tiba-tiba jadi orang miskin. dan dia harus mendapatkan kembali uang-uangnya. mengapa, dan bagaimana caranya?
1. Chapter 1

KEMBALIKAN UANGKU – Chapter 1

Twoshot Fanfic.

Pairing: Abarai Renji x Soi Fon.

Genre: Romance. Fluff. Comedy. Crackfic

Rate: M

Warning: OOC, Crackpair, lil bit lime?

Disclaimer: Kubo Tite

.

.

.

Abarai Renji bangkrut. Ya, pria itu telah kehilangan hampir seluruh persediaan uangnya. Shinigami berambut merah terang itu kini berubah menjadi seorang lelaki miskin yang memalukan.

Impiannya untuk membeli kacamata hitam baru sebagai koleksinya pupus sudah. Entahlah, nasibnya terasa begitu sial kali ini.

Padahal, jika ia jeli, mungkin seharusnya ia menyadari bahwa tragedi kemiskinannya yang mendadak ini tidak lain juga karena kesalahannya sendiri.

Dasar lelaki tidak tahu diri, sebegitu sulitnya ya, untuk mengakui dirinya sendiri bersalah? Malah memaki takdir dan nasib yang hanya menjadi persinggahan sementara dalam hidupnya. Nasib kemelaratan sementara yang membuat hidupnya sedikit hancur –begitu pusing untuk terus dipikirkan.

Belum lagi jika ia harus mengingat cemoohan teman-temannya –rekan-rekan sesama shinigami. Para pria bodoh itu terang-terangan mempermalukan dirinya, bersorak girang atas lembaran-lembaran uang berharga miliknya yang kini sudah berpindah tangan kepada mereka.

Memangnya, apa yang telah terjadi?

Hmm. Beginilah ceritanya.

Abarai Renji, ya. Pria shinigami berambut panjang merah terang itu. Ia bertaruh dengan sekian banyak teman prianya. Dan ia kalah telak. Hal apa yang dipertaruhkan oleh mereka?

Yap. Abarai Renji bertaruh, jika ia bisa mendapatkan hati dan cinta Rukia.

Rukia Kuchiki, kalian tahu dia kan? Gadis mungil manis berambut hitam pendek. Shinigami wanita sang tokoh sentral dari serial BLEACH.

Hahaha. Abarai Renji kalah dalam pertaruhan. Dan ia harus menyerahkan seluruh uangnya, tidak –aku serius, seluruh uangnya, untuk diberikan kepada rekan-rekan jahilnya itu.

"menyenangkan sekali rasanya, Renji, kami bisa mendapat uang sebanyak ini!" begitulah kira-kira komentar salah satu dari mereka.

Dan terang saja, Renji menjadi sangat panas telinganya. Ah –nasibnya benar-benar sial. Ditolak cintanya oleh Rukia, dan harus kehilangan seluruh uangnya. Dan sekarang, apa lagi?

.

.

.

Menjalani hidup sebagai orang miskin yang tak berduit, terasa cukup menyiksa bagi Renji. Dan kali ini, ia hendak mengubah takdir itu. Bertaruh sekali lagi kepada teman-temannya. Sebuah taruhan baru –yang ia samasekali tidak tahu apakah itu. Ia cukup menyerahkan hal itu pada pemikiran teman-temannya yang terkenal iseng itu.

"apa? Memangnya kau siap untuk kehilangan uang lagi, Renji?"

"bukankah kau sudah bangkrut?"

"tidak, tidak! Aku tidak tega jika kau harus berhutang pada orang lain hanya untuk membayar kekalahanmu dalam taruhan yang baru ini!"

Kesemuanya adalah ejekan dari teman-temannya –yang juga nyaris tidak percaya bahwa Abarai Renji teman mereka nekat untuk meminta sebuah tantangan baru.

"ayolah! Aku perlu uangku kembali, kawan!" tukas Renji setengah memelas.

Wajah teman-temannya tampak berfikir. Dan Renji menatap mereka dengan penuh harapan. Ah, mungkin saja kali ini aku bisa dapat kesempatan lagi! Dan aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan hal itu! Peruntunganku tidak akan selamanya buruk! Batin Renji sedikit percaya diri.

Setelah berembug cukup lama, akhirnya sekawanan pria menyebalkan itu menyeringai satu persatu. Mereka saling lirik, dan bersiap untuk mengutarakan taruhan apa yang akan mereka sepakati kali ini.

"oke, kami pikir kami bisa memberimu kesempatan, Renji. Kami akan bertaruh lagi denganmu!"

Abarai Renji tersenyum senang.

"tapi –kasus kali ini lebih sulit lagi, kau tahu?"

Senyum di bibir Renji mulai memudar perlahan.

"tantangannya adalah –kau harus….."

"menormalkan kembali orientasi seks Soi Fon yang menyimpang"

.

.

.

Apa?! Abarai Renji ternganga. Itu adalah sebuah kalimat rancu yang sangat mengerikan. Rentetan kalimat sadis yang membuat tenggorokannya begitu tercekat.

"heheh, bagaimana? Kau mau terima?"

Renji diam sejenak, raut wajahnya tampak berfikir keras.

"hey, kau takut ya? Tenang saja, daripada harus kalah lagi, kau tidak perlu menyepakatinya kok!"

Ah, teman-temannya ini mulai meremehkannya lagi!

Abarai Renji menelan ludah. Sebuah tantangan yang cukup sulit –tapi sepertinya itu adalah hal yang mungkin untuk ia lakukan.

Demi uang –demi uangnya yang sudah berpindah tangan. Dan demi harga dirinya sebagai seorang laki-laki. Masa' diremehkan begitu saja langsung ciut? Seorang laki-laki macho seperti dirinya akan pantang mundur, pantang menyerah. Tantangan apapun pasti akan ia ladeni.

"baiklah" sahut Renji akhirnya.

"heh, dengar! Jika aku menang dalam taruhan ini, kembalikan uangku!"

Teman-teman Renji semuanya tersenyum lebar –mengejek dan diam-diam mengagumi Renji yang pantang menyerah ini, meskipun mereka tahu Renji sudah pasti akan kalah.

"bahkan aku juga minta seluruh uang kalian!"

"seluruh uang kami?" seorang rekan sesama shinigaminya sedikit ragu.

"tentu saja! Kenapa, kalian takut?"

Teman-teman Renji saling berpandangan sejenak.

"bodoh, mana mungkin kami takut. Oke, kami setuju. Kau jalankan misi taruhan ini, dan jika kau menang –kau boleh ambil uangmu kembali, beserta uang kami sebagai tambahannya"

"tetapi jika kau kalah…."

"kau bahkan harus membayar kami dua kali lipat dari uangmu yang kami miliki ini"

"hehehehe"

Ah, seringai yang menakutkan. Namun Renji tidak gentar sedikitpun. Seorang lelaki shinigami adalah pemberani, berani mati, dan berani menang dalam taruhan.

Hmm, baiklah. Menormalkan kembali Soi Fon ya? Akan kucoba! Kali ini pasti akan berhasil, aku akan menang dalam taruhan ini. Ucap Renji dalam benaknya. Dan ia pun berlalu meninggalkan rekan-rekan pria shinigaminya.

.

.

.

"ya, Renji? Ada apa?" Tanya Soi Fon dengan heran karena melihat Abarai Renji tengah bertamu ke kamarnya.

"ehm, aku ada perlu sedikit denganmu"

Ada perlu denganku, memangnya ada apa? Pikir gadis itu heran. Namun ia tetap mempersilahkan pria tinggi besar itu untuk masuk.

Renji pun masuk, memperhatikan isi kamar Soi Fon dan juga –gadis itu. Soi Fon adalah seorang shinigami wanita. Bertubuh pendek dan cenderung kecil –mirip Rukia. Namun berwajah tegas dan memiliki gaya pakaian yang lebih terbuka, dibanding Rukia.

Rambutnya pendek dan agak aneh –dengan dua ekor rambut panjang berlapiskan kain putih di bagian belakangnya.

Tubuhnya lumayan oke, untuk ukuran perempuan. Meskipun bisa dibilang dadanya tidak besar dan tidak tampak terlalu menarik.

Wajah Soi Fon cukup cantik. Dan ia adalah seorang kapten gotei 13 divisi 2. Seorang wanita tangguh yang cukup populer.

Ah –kepopuleran Soi Fon bukan hanya pada masalah kemampuannya. Tetapi juga mengenai karakternya.

Hmm, Soi Fon itu dikenal sebagai –gadis penyuka sesama jenis. Ia dikenal sebagai gadis yang terobsesi pada Yoruichi Shihouin yang juga merupakan seorang wanita.

Aha, penyuka sesama jenis? Itu benar-benar mengerikan. Renji saja sampai sedikit bergidik karenanya. Tapi ia masih merasa yakin, bahwa Soi Fon masih punya sisi kewanitaan yang normal. Ia dulu pernah mendengar, bahwa itu semua hanyalah rumor. Tidak ada yang pernah membuktikan bahwa Soi Fon pernah bermesraan –apalagi bercinta dengan sesama perempuan.

"kau kenapa, Renji? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Soi Fon yang ternyata mulai sedikit jengah dengan tatapan Renji yang terlihat seperti sedang menyelidikinya.

"ah, tidak!" tepis Renji. Ia menelan ludah. Kira-kira, rencana apa yang akan dijalankannya kali ini? Jika ini menyangkut pembuktian Soi Fon sebagai gadis yang normal, itu mungkin akan sedikit memiliki kemudahan.

Tetapi, tantangannya kali ini adalah 'menormalkan kembali Soi Fon'. Ya! Menormalkan! Menormalkan itu kan artinya –membuatnya kembali menjadi normal! Bukan hanya sekedar membuktikan kenormalannya!

Apa? Itu hal yang sulit lho! Butuh waktu, dan –sebenarnya Renji sedikit ragu dengan keberhasilannya dalam misi taruhan kali ini.

"kalau boleh aku jujur, kau mencurigakan, Renji!" lanjut Soi Fon berkomentar atas tingkah aneh Abarai Renji –yang tak henti-henti menatapnya dengan penuh ketelitian.

"ah, begitu ya?"

.

.

.

"jadi begini. Aku akan katakan saja terus terang" ucap Renji akhirnya dengan level kenekatan yang sempurna. Ia siap jika harus ditendang keluar oleh Soi Fon. Dan ia memang harus berkata jujur kali ini –karena ia memang tidak tahu lagi harus bersikap bagaimana.

"apa?" Tanya Soi Fon, masih dengan rasa heran.

"Soi…..apakah kau, benar-benar seorang penyuka sesama jenis?"

Soi Fon mengangkat alisnya. Apa? Pertanyaan macam apa itu?

"ehm. Apakah kau benar, seorang lesbian, Soi Fon?" Kata Renji mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Soi Fon kini menautkan kedua alisnya. Pertanyaan Renji ini –benar-benar aneh!

"maksudmu?" Soi Fon malah balik bertanya dengan nada datar.

Renji menghela nafas. Ternyata Soi Fon ini lemot juga!

"kau tidak ingat ya? Kau itu kan terkenal dengan gelar 'shinigami wanita yang lesbian'?!"

Shinigami wanita –lesbian? Soi Fon cukup terkejut dengan kata-kata Renji.

Ah, Renji mulai sedikit takut. Mungkin saja gadis itu akan menghajarnya setelah ini.

"hmm… entahlah, Renji…" sahut Soi Fon kemudian. Nadanya masih –datar.

Ah! Syukurlah, ia tidak akan didepak oleh gadis itu. Abarai Renji bernafas lega.

"kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Kini giliran Renji yang tertegun. Ah, awalnya saja dia sudah jujur, mungkinkah kini ia harus terus jujur lagi?

"ehm….."

"tidak, aku hanya penasaran"

Soi Fon diam mendengar jawaban Renji.

"lalu, misalnya aku memang seorang lesbian, terus kenapa?" Tanya gadis itu lagi.

Abarai Renji menelan ludah.

"begini Renji, sebenarnya aku juga –"

"tidak mengerti pada diriku sendiri"

Renji menatap Soi Fon dengan tatapan takjub. Sepertinya gadis itu akan curhat padanya –dan mungkin itu akan bisa sedikit mempermudah misinya.

"apa maksudmu, Soi?"

Soi Fon menghela nafas.

"apa aku ini benar lesbian? Aku memang terobsesi pada Yoruichi, tapi –"

Tapi? Renji mengerutkan alisnya dan merasa amat sangat penasaran pada lanjutan kata-kata Soi Fon.

"aku sendiri bahkan tidak pernah berduaan dengan laki-laki"

Ah –sepertinya akan ada harapan –bagi Renji.

"aku tidak tahu, bagaimana rasanya berkencan dengan laki-laki… Makanya aku belum bisa memutuskan, apakah aku ini samasekali tidak tertarik pada laki-laki, atau tidak…."

Abarai Renji tersenyum. Itu sebuah ide yang bagus.

"aku bisa membantumu, kok" tawarnya pada gadis mungil itu.

"he? Membantu apa?" Tanya Soi Fon lagi. Sepertinya, wanita cool ini memang sedikit lemot, dan telmi.

"yaah, aku yang keren ini –akan berkencan denganmu"

Berkencan? Denganku? Apa yang –

Tunggu, 'lelaki keren'? Ah, Abarai Renji ini ternyata seorang shinigami narsis yang konyol. Soi Fon berkomentar dalam benaknya.

Soi Fon tampak memandang Renji dengan ragu.

"kenapa? Kau ragu pada keseksianku?!" ucap Renji setengah menghardik.

"aku kini keren, tahu! Semua wanita tergila-gila padaku!"

"oh ya?"

"tentu saja!"

"tapi kenapa –Rukia menolakmu?"

"ah! Itu…."

Renji terdiam dan tidak menjawab.

Soi Fon tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Renji yang tiba-tiba kehilangan percaya diri dan merasa depresi.

"ayolah, Soi! Biarkan aku jadi teman kencanmu malam ini!?" tukas Renji lagi dengan penuh harap.

Soi Fon tampak berfikir. Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin menolaknya.

"tidak, Renji. Lain kali saja"

Apa? Renji mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

"hey, kau bilang kau ingin tahu rasanya 'kan? Ini kesempatan langka dalam hidupmu! Jangan menolak, selagi aku yang tampan ini bersedia menghabiskan waktu denganmu malam ini –untuk kencan kita!"

Tampan? Renji ini, lagi-lagi….. Soi Fon pun terpaku sambil mengeluarkan sweatdrop.

Kencan?

Kencan? Berkencan, ya? Berkencan dengan Abarai Renji? Abarai Renji itu laki-laki. Yah….aku juga penasaran, bagaimana rasanya.

Batin Soi Fon sedikit bergejolak, membuncah dengan rasa penasaran yang akhirnya membuat dirinya tidak mampu untuk berkata 'tidak'.

"baiklah….." ucap gadis itu datar. Disambut dengan senyuman antusias dari seorang Abarai Renji.

.

.

.

"nah, pertama-tama, kita harus…" ucap Renji dengan ketegasan yang setengah-setengah. Ia bingung harus berkata apa. Yang dihadapinya kali ini adalah seorang wanita yang diragukan kenormalannya.

Apa ia bisa? Apa ia bisa menormalkan kembali gadis ini?

Ah, apa ia bisa –sedikitnya membuktikan bahwa Soi Fon juga bisa tertarik kepada laki-laki?

Tidak ada cara lain selain menjurus ke arah sana. Ke arah cumbuan yang bahkan mungkin sampai pada sebuah adegan seks panas.

Ah! Tapi Renji masih sedikit ragu. Dan kepercayaan dirinya masih belum maksimal.

"kita harus apa, Renji?" Tanya Soi Fon dengan polosnya. Berkencan dengan laki-laki adalah sesuatu hal yang baru baginya. Dan sedikitnya telah membuatnya sedikit merasa antusias –meskipun belum merasakan apa-apa pada Abarai Renji.

"kau benar-benar tidak tahu ya?"

"tidak tahu apa?" Tanya Soi Fon innocent.

"biasanya orang berkencan seperti apa?"

Soi Fon menggeleng. Ia memang cukup jujur. Entah kenapa –di depan Renji seperti ini ia bisa bersikap apa adanya.

"selama ini kencanmu dengan wanita seperti apa, memangnya?"

Kencan dengan wanita? Batin gadis itu bertanya-tanya.

"aku juga tidak pernah berkencan dengan wanita, Renji"

Glek. Kini giliran Renji yang mengeluarkan sweatdrop besar.

"tapi kau selama ini suka pada wanita kan?" Tanya Renji memastikan.

"ya, aku suka pada Yoruichi" sahut Soi Fon polos dan datar.

Renji menghela nafas. Berpikir keras. Memikirkan strategi kencan yang ia perkirakan akan bisa berhasil di malam ini.

"ehm, bagaimana kalau kita duduk di ranjang saja?" Tanya pria itu.

Soi Fon tampak berfikir, lalu menjawab dengan agak malas "baiklah".

Berhasil. Kini ia dan gadis itu sudah duduk di tepi ranjang. Di sebuah kasur besar dengan seprai berwarna putih.

Mereka duduk bersebelahan. Dan kemudian Renji merapatkan posisi duduknya ke arah gadis itu.

"eh?" desis Soi Fon yang merasa sedikit heran.

Renji tersenyum. Ia akan melakukan satu persatu hal-hal yang biasanya bisa membuat seorang wanita melayang.

Tangan kanan Renji perlahan mulai memegang tangan kiri gadis itu.

Hangat. Telapak tangan Renji yang besar itu menyelimuti punggung tangannya yang mungil. Soi Fon merasa sedikit heran dengan perasaan hangat aneh itu.

"Soi…." Desis Renji kemudian.

"kau sangat cantik malam ini"

Sebuah kalimat mengucur dari mulut Renji. Sebuah bisikan –tepatnya. Mengalir hangat dan membuat –Soi Fon merasa makin heran.

"apakah itu yang namanya menggombal, Renji?" gadis itu malah bertanya dengan –lagi-lagi sangat polos dan datar.

Renji mengerutkan dahinya. Ah, gadis tolol ini. Jangan merubah suasana, dong! Batinnya kesal.

"itu benar, sayang. Kau sangat cantik –dan seksi" lanjut Renji dalam rayuan mautnya. Soi Fon hendak menahan tawa mendengarnya.

"aku serius, Soi!"

"jangan menertawakanku!" ucap Renji setengah membentak –ia cukup kesal.

"maaf, maaf. Lanjutkan!" sahut gadis polos itu. Kemudian ia diam dan mulai memasang tampang datar lagi.

Hening. Renji berusaha untuk kembali menetralkan suasana hatinya. Rayuan mautnya harus diteruskan, atau ia akan kehilangan kesempatannya di malam ini.

"kau tahu? Aku sudah lama tertarik padamu….."

Ah, Renji tertarik padaku? Manis juga. Pikir Soi Fon sambil tersenyum kecil. Namun ia belum terpengaruh pada suasana romantis ini.

"debaran jantungku ini sudah tidak bisa kutahan lagi, Soi…."

Renji menggenggam tangan Soi dengan makin erat. Dan wajahnya makin mendekat pada wajah gadis itu.

"aku mencintaimu"

Bisik Renji pada telinga kiri Soi Fon.

Ah!

Cinta?

Cinta?

Cinta?!

Itu –aneh. Batin Soi Fon –sedatar ekspresinya.

.

.

.

T B C

A/N:

Hahaha. Ini crackfic 2 chapter, dan crackpairing! Lucu nggak ya? Kayaknya nggak lucu deh. Hiks T_T

Kenapa Renji dan Soi Fon?

cuz aku sukaaaa banget sama pasangan ini, gak peduli mereka crackpair!

Sejak awal kenal BLEACH, aku terpananya sama dua tokoh ini, dan aku jadikanlah mereka pasangan –sejak dulu. Hehe. Habis, Renji kalo sama Rukia kan nggak cocok! (itu menurut aku).

Maaf ya, tapi buat aku RenjixSoi serasi banget deh. (dasar author sableng).

Mind to RnR?

Alize Indigo.


	2. Chapter 2

KEMBALIKAN UANGKU! – Chapter 2

Twoshot Fanfic.

Manga/Anime: BLEACH

Pairing: Abarai Renji x Soi Fon.

Genre: Romance. Fluff. Comedy. Crackfic

Rate: M

Warning: OOC, Crackpair, lil bit lime?

Disclaimer: Kubo Tite

.

.

.

"aku mencintaimu"

Bisik Renji pada telinga kiri Soi Fon.

Ah!

Cinta?

Cinta?

Cinta?!

Itu –aneh. Batin Soi Fon –sedatar ekspresinya.

"kau tidak merasakan apapun, ya?" Tanya Renji atas ekspresi datar gadis itu. Ia sedikit kecewa. Bisa-bisanya gadis ini tidak terpengaruh pada rayuan mautnya.

"ah, tidak juga, Renji. Itu sangat manis, kok!" tepis Soi sambil tersenyum.

Baiklah, akan aku lanjutkan! Ucap Renji bertekad di dalam hatinya.

Renji menatap mata Soi Fon. Mengajak mata indah gadis itu untuk bercumbu. Soi Fon menurutinya. Membiarkan diri mereka bertatapan dengan penuh perasaan. Tidak –Renjilah yang penuh dengan perasaan.

"aku akan menciummu" ucap Renji tiba-tiba, memberitahukan skenarionya pada gadis itu.

Astaga, kencan macam apa ini? Suasana romantisnya setengah-setengah, ya? Benar bukan?

Soi Fon menelan ludah. Seumur hidupnya, ia belum pernah sedekat ini dengan laki-laki, apalagi yang namanya berciuman.

Ah, tapi ini tidak membuatnya gugup. Ia penasaran, ingin mencobanya. Meskipun ia samasekali tidak berdebar-debar –ataupun belum.

Dan kemudian , perlahan Renji makin mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis itu. Dan membuat bibir mereka nyaris bertemu.

Soi Fon menahan nafas. Ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang luar biasa –sesuatu yang pertama kalinya terjadi dalam hidupnya!

Uhm. Bibir mereka sudah bertemu. Bibir Renji menyentuh bibir gadis itu.

Terasa dingin, bibir Soi Fon memang dingin. Sedingin sifat perempuan itu selama ini. Ya, Soi Fon memang dikenal sebagai seorang gadis yang cool.

Tapi akan segera aku hangatkan kau, Soi. Batin Renji yang mulai piktor. Pria itu pun lalu menunjukkan kelihaiannya dalam berciuman.

Ia mengecup dan menyapu bibir gadis itu berulang kali. Entah kenapa –rasanya berubah menjadi manis, Renji menyukai itu. Tentu saja, ia pria yang normal kan?

Soi Fon masih belum merasakan apa-apa. Ia hanya merespon sekenanya.

Jadi ini yang disebut dengan berciuman? Hanya begini rasanya? Batin gadis itu sedikit kecewa, namun ia terus membiarkan Renji menjelajahi bibirnya.

Renji terus dan terus masih menciumnya. Dan belum berhenti.

"setidaknya meresponlah sedikit. Gerakkan bibirmu…" bisik pria itu sejenak –protes pada kepasifan gadis itu.

Soi Fon menurutinya. Ia lalu mulai melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan bibir Renji pada bibirnya.

Ah, ini seru juga. Terdengar suara-suara kecil dari perpaduan mulut ini, pikir Soi Fon mulai merasa tertarik. Tetapi ia –belum merasakan gejolak nafsu. Belum, ataukah tidak akan?

Eh? Kenapa tangan Renji berpindah?

Kini sebelah tangan pria itu meraba dadanya.

Soi Fon tidak habis pikir. Sementara Renji terus melakukan ciumannya, dengan tangan yang mulai bereksplorasi.

Rasanya sedikit –tidak nyaman.

Ah! Renji malah melepaskan ciumannya, setelah dirasa cukup asyik bagi Soi. Ya, sedari tadi pria itu mengajak lidahnya bermain. Oh –bahkan menggigitnya di beberapa bagian, lidah dan bibirnya.

Kini Renji malah menciumi lehernya. Dengan tangan yang masih di bagian dada.

Aduh! Ini –kenapa begini, ya?

Rasanya Renji mulai berubah. Ia seolah bukan Renji yang konyol seperti biasanya. Soi Fon terus dan terus mengamati pria itu –sambil berpikir keras.

"geli…" desis gadis itu akhirnya.

Renji berhenti sejenak, dan tersenyum pada gadis berambut hitam itu.

"itu artinya kau mulai suka. Bagus, bukan?" ucapnya dengan nada yang nakal menggoda.

Bagus? Bagus apanya! Omel Soi lebih lanjut didalam hati.

Renji pun meneruskan aksinya. Menciumi leher indah gadis itu, dan dengan tangan yang makin menggapai liar pada dadanya yang masih tertutupi baju.

Soi Fon kegelian. Ia hampir tidak tahan pada perlakuan Renji di bagian lehernya. Rasanya ia ingin menghentikan ini semua. Ia menarik pelan kepala Renji yang menempel penuh nafsu pada lehernya.

Mereka berdua bertatapan.

Dan Renji malah memutuskan untuk mencium bibir gadis itu lagi. Dan kali ini tangannya lebih berani –memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam baju gadis itu, menekan dadanya dengan begitu beringas.

"mungkin sebaiknya kita hentikan saja, Renji!" ucap Soi yang tiba-tiba melepaskan ciumannya. Ia sudah benar-benar tidak tahan. Ia sudah benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman. Ia…. Ia –.

Ritme jantungnya sedikit berubah. Detakan yang awalnya datar, kini serasa sedikit melompat-lompat.

"kenapa?" protes Renji. Ia baru saja akan memulai keasyikan ini. Kenapa tiba-tiba Soi berubah pikiran.

"justru aku yang harus Tanya 'kenapa'?" sahut Soi Fon.

Renji diam, tidak langsung menjawab. Sebuah kalimat harus benar-benar ampuh saat ini, agar ia tidak kehilangan Soi dari dekapannya.

"karena aku tidak bisa jauh darimu…."

"kau satu-satunya orang yang sangat penting bagiku, Soi…"

Renji mengeluarkan sebuah tatapan dahsyat dengan level keseriusan penuh yang sangat romantis.

Menatap kedua mata hitam Soi Fon dengan dalam, dan kemudian menyentuh lembut ujung bibir bawah Soi dengan jarinya.

"aku ingin bersamamu malam ini, sayang"

"aku sangat mencintaimu"

Soi Fon seakan tidak percaya. Namun inilah yang ia rasakan –pertama kalinya ia melihat kehangatan dari tatapan seorang laki-laki pada matanya. Begitu dalam, seolah berkata pada dirinya bahwa Abarai Renji benar-benar tengah jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Ah! Sebuah rona merah tipis tampak mulai menyelimuti wajah Soi Fon. Gadis itu tampak tersipu dan mulai gugup.

Kena kau! Batin Renji penuh dengan kemenangan.

.

.

.

Soi Fon memejamkan matanya. Abarai Renji sudah menindih tubuhnya. Ia dan pria itu –sedari tadi sudah bercumbu dengan begitu panas. Begitu liar –dan begitu agresif. Ya, Renji memang pria macho yang lumayan hebat mengenai cumbuan.

Dan kini, pria itu tengah memasukinya. Menekannya dengan keras, dan menindih tubuhnya dengan kuat. Wajah gadis itu benar-benar memerah.

Jadi, begini rasanya?

Begini rasanya?

"Renji….sakit…." desahnya pelan.

Renji menatapnya. Wajahnya tampak sangat serius, bagaikan seorang pria yang benar-benar mencintainya saja. Batin dan jantung Soi Fon bergerak tidak karuan melihat wajah dan tubuh telanjang pria itu.

"memang begitu rasanya, Soi…." Jawab Renji sekenanya. Dan pria itu melanjutkan dorongan tubuhnya. "tahan, ya?"

Kemudian karena tidak tega melihat wajah Soi yang cukup kesakitan, lelaki berambut merah panjang itu mencium lembut bibirnya, sambil tetap meneruskan aksinya memasuki milik gadisnya. Keduanya pun saling menikmati adegan itu, tepat setelah gadis itu mulai bisa menangani rasa sakit yang tadi sedikit menderanya.

Dan tak disangka, gadis itu melepas ikatan rambut Renji, dan membuat rambut panjang merah terangnya tergerai. Ya, rambut Abarai Renji memang panjang.

Soi Fon tampak terpesona. Wajahnya masih belum berhenti memerah. Nafasnya masih tidak beraturan, sebuah respon dari tindakan Renji pada tubuhnya.

"kau tampan juga" gumam gadis itu, tersenyum kecil dan tampak takjub pada wajah Renji yang rambutnya sudah tergerai –sedikit berantakan.

"tentu saja, baru tahu sekarang?" sahut sang pria dengan kalem.

"akh!" Gadis itu menjerit pendek karena tiba-tiba Renji mempercepat gerakannya.

Ah… semua ini rasanya begitu…..

Soi Fon pun memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan Renji yang melanjutkan aksinya, membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam suasana romantis yang begitu memabukkan ini. Mungkin adalah bohong jika dia mengatakan bahwa rasanya –tidak nikmat.

Dan akhirnya Soi Fon mengakui.

Jika ia –menyukai tindakan pria ini. Ia menyukai Abarai Renji.

.

.

.

'Renji….sakit….'

'akh…. Aaakkh…'

'Renji… Re… aaaaaaahhh…'

Suara desahan. Dari seorang wanita. Yang terdengar dari sebuah speaker kecil.

Hahaha. Abarai Renji dengan bangga memamerkan hasil rekaman suaranya pada kawan-kawannya.

Para pria itu mendengarkan dengan seksama, memasang wajah mesum penasaran, dan nyaris tidak percaya.

Ternyata Renji berhasil meniduri Soi Fon! Dan juga berhasil membuktikan pada mereka semua bahwa –gadis itu bisa normal kembali, bisa kembali menyukai laki-laki.

"i-itu tidak mungkin!" tepis salah seorang kawan Renji dengan terbata. Selain terbata, ia juga merasa gugup. Sementara suara-suara dari hasil rekaman diam-diam milik Renji itu masih terus berputar.

"bodoh, aku sudah menampilkan buktinya, tahu!"

Sekawanan pria itu memandang Renji dengan tatapan kesal dan penuh rasa kekalahan.

"sekarang, mana uangku! Aku yang menang, bukan?!" tagih Renji dengan bangga. Ia akan menginjak-injak harga diri kawan-kawan bodohnya itu sekarang.

"ah, kau ini, Renji!" tukas salah satu temannya.

Abarai Renji kini tersenyum lebar –sangat lebar. Karena ditangannya kini penuh dengan tumpukan uang kertas yang telah begitu lama ia rindukan.

"ah, uang-uang ini…. Begitu cantiknya!" desis pria berambut merah itu.

"Renji!"

"jadi kau bertaruh dengan teman-temanmu, begitu!?"

Sebuah suara galak mengagetkan mereka semua. Ah, itu… itu suara gadis yang ada di dalam rekaman suara yang tadi diperdengarkan oleh Renji.

Itu Soi Fon. Dan mereka semua memucat setelah mendengarnya.

"ah! Soi…. Yah, begitulah… aku kan sudah bilang padamu, aku berkencan denganmu karena aku harus memenangkan taruhan ini…." Jawab Renji –sedikit gugup.

Soi Fon mengerutkan alisnya. Memandang Renji dengan jengkel.

"kau tidak ada berkata begitu semalam?!" tukasnya protes.

"eh… itu artinya… aku lupa…."

Teman-teman Renji bersiap hendak kabur dari sana, karena Soi Fon menatap mereka dengan super duper galak.

Eh? Soi Fon tiba-tiba merebut uang-uang di tangan Renji.

"ah! Uangku! Apa yang kau lakukan, Soi? Kembalikaaan….!" Renji lemas tak berdaya ketika gadis itu langsung berlalu sambil membawa aset-aset miliknya.

"setidaknya kau harus berbagi denganku! Kan aku yang sudah membantumu menang taruhan?" ucap gadis itu sambil terus berjalan dengan cuek.

Renji mengejarnya –tergopoh-gopoh dan merasa sangat bodoh.

"aku tidak mau. Kembalikan uangku, Soiiiii….."

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian, Abarai Renji dan Soi Fon resmi jadian.

Dua bulan kemudian, Abarai Renji kaget karena pacarnya mengaku hamil duluan.

"apa benar kau hamil, Soi?!" tukas Renji panik, tepat setelah gadis itu membuat pengakuannya.

Wajah Soi tampak sendu. "kau meragukan ucapanku, Renji?". Dikeluarkannya tatapan memelas yang sangat memprihatinkan. Ah, sepertinya Soi tampak ingin menangis.

"bagimana mungkin?!" tepis kekasihnya. Berusaha memalingkan muka meskipun sebenarnya tidak tega. Mana mungkin tidak mempercayai kekasihnya sendiri.

"mungkin saja, Renji!"

Renji pun mau tak mau menatap iba gadis itu.

"karena –"

"aku membohongimu. Hahahaha!"

"tidak lucu"

.

.

.

FIN

OMAKE!

YORUICHI: (masuk kedalam kamar Soi Fon) "Soi Fon, kau sedang apa?"

SOI FON & RENJI: ! (menghentikan cumbuannya –hubungan panas yang ke sekian) (mereka pun cepat-cepat menutupi tubuh mereka)

YORUICHI: (terpaku dan muncul sweatdrop di wajahnya) "ah…. Ma-maaf!" (berbalik dan pergi)

SOI FON: "tu-tunggu Yoruichi! Kau jangan salah paham, kami hanya –"

"Yoruichiiiii….." (menangis)

(menatap Renji) "Renji, Yoruichi pergi tuuuuhh…." (makin menangis)

RENJI: (big sweatdrop) 'kau ini normal beneran nggak sih?' batinnya.

"bisa kita lanjutkan?" (merasa jengkel)

SOI FON: (menangis lebay)

.

.

.

A/N:

Ahaha.

Gomen kalau nggak lucu ficnya.

Oh ya! Sebenernya ceritanya udah tamat. Tapi entah mengapa rasanya saya pengen menghadirkan lanjutannya. saya suka bikin yg rada lemon (minta dijotos).

Gimana? Gimana? Akh ngarep banget sih saya ini… o'on (kejedot pintu).

(padahal cuman karena terobsesi sama pairing ini).

Gomen.

Alize Indigo


End file.
